Truth or Dare
by lilyevanspottersnape
Summary: A game of truth or dare in the room of requirement between the marauders, Lily and her friends


Truth or Dare?

The Marauders had decided to throw a small party for the Gryffindor sixth years. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Mary and Lily had snuck out of Gryffindor tower and to the room of requirement for this party. On entering the room there was lots of cosy beanbags in a circle and to the side, a bar with plenty of alcohol.

"I know!" squealed Peter, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Yes!" exclaimed James "and use Veritaserum to make sure people tell the truth! And have forfeits if you fail to do the dare and then you get chucked out the game."

The rest of the group agreed and sat in a circle. The order went: Peter, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Lily, Mary.

James started. "Remus? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Wimp"

"I just wanted to start off easily and build it up."

"OK, when did you have your first kiss? And take the Veritaserum."

Remus took a gulp of the potion. "Second Year" he replied.

James looked stunned. "Only Second year? With who?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer before Sirius threw his hand promptly over his friend's mouth and said loudly, "That's two questions" drowning out Remus' muffled answer. James raised his eyebrow, Sirius must already know, and it must be really bad if SIRIUS is worried about people finding out. Sirius sighed in relief 'phew that was a close one' he thought.

"Anyway" said James, "Remus, you ask."

"Ok, Mary. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Veritaserum…" She took a sip of it. "Are you a virgin?" All the girls gasped.

"No" There was an even louder gasp and she got looks of surprise from her friends.

"Truth or Dare Lily?" She asked quickly.

"Truth"

"Have you got any piercings? And show us"

"A belly button piercing and I can't show you I'm wearing a dress."

"Well since you can't show us all I dare you to show one person in the bathroom." A bathroom appeared in the left wall.

"Ok I choose…"

"Of our choosing..."

"But…" started Lily, seeing the evil look on her friend's face.

"Would you rather do a forfeit?"

"No but…"

"Well it's settled. Show James."

Lily scowled and stormed into the bathroom, James skipping behind her at her heals, grinning from ear to ear.

They heard "Nice knickers Evans" then a SLAP. The group sniggered.

Lily stormed back out, her face extremely red and James followed, smiling but rubbing his red cheek.

"Truth or Dare Sirius"

"DARE" he shouted barely pausing to think, "What kind of a Marauder would I be if I said truth?" he said, glaring at Remus.

Lily thought carefully about this, she needed revenge for her embarrassment. "I dare you to kiss James" she said grinning. Everyone but Remus, Sirius and James laughed. Remus turned deathly pale and Sirius and James just shrugged. Sirius leant over and pecked James on the cheek, pulling away, James quickly wiped his cheek screaming "get it off, get it off! I'm gonna get RABIES!" everyone laughed except Lily.

"That doesn't count!" she argued. "You didn't specify where" teased Sirius.

Anyway, Sirius smirked. Time to do his friend a favour, he thought. "James…"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Lily, on the lips, for at least five minutes." James grinned and hugged his friend, thanking him for the favour.

"WHAT?" screamed Lily.

"You have to do it or you both have to do a forfeit and leave the game"

"Ok fine forfeit."

"Snog James for ten minutes on the lips" Sirius smirked. She'd led herself into that one.

"I'll do the dare" she quickly retorted.

"One – It wasn't your dare and James could choose to do the forfeit instead. Two – It's too late you chose forfeit."

Lily groaned. They'd been planning this, she knew it.

"Go over there" said Sirius, pointing at a loveseat that had just appeared. "So we can continue the game."

Lily stomped off and James pulled her down on his knee and started kissing her. You could almost see the sparks flying. Lily resisted at first but eventually gave in and kissed back and she actually started enjoying it.

The game continued. Alice and Frank, the only couple, quickly left and ended up on yet another loveseat that had appeared.

"Truth or Dare Mary."

"Truth" she said, forgetting what she'd just led herself into. She drank some Veritaserum.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

She turned red and mumbled "Peter"

Sirius looked amazed and high fived Peter, who quickly dragged Mary off to a third loveseat.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before shrugging.

"Truth or Dare Padfoot?"

"Truth"

"Why didn't you want me to tell them about second year? Do you regret it?"

They'd given up on Veritaserum by then. "I dunno and no I don't. T or D Moony"

"Truth"

"Do you regret it?"

"No" Sirius smiled.

"T or D Siri?"

"T"

"Who do you like?"

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" growled Remus, jumping on top of Sirius, straddling his chest and forcing some of the potion down his throat. "Now who do you like?"

Sirius clamped his mouth shut, but eventually, the potion became too much for him. He looked Remus in the eyes. "You" and watched the reaction. Remus seemed surprised but not disgusted or worried or anything. "T or D Remy?"

"Dare, these truths are getting boring" Remus was just trying to avoid answering whether or not he liked Sirius back. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to avoid it since he knew the other boy felt the same way, but he was embarrassed to admit his feelings.

"I dare you to kiss me" he smiled. "Properly"

Remus leaned forwards and their lips met. He felt like screaming he was so happy, only he didn't want to scream cause that would waste valuable kissing time. The floor and beanbags beneath them morphed into a soft furry white rug and Remus pushed Sirius back and lay on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Meanwhile James and Lily broke apart to get a breath for a second. Lily looked around and spotted the couple on the rug. She smiled and nudged James and pointed over. James took one look at them and cheered. "About time!" He yelled. "You've been moaning the each other's names in your sleep for months, years for you Sirius…"

They broke apart, looking rather breathless with ruffled hair and their shirts unbuttoned. James smiled and put his arm round Lily. Remus got up and pulled Sirius into a hug from behind. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. "You're totally whipped mate" commented James.

Sirius blushed. "Am not!"

"Yeah you are, ask anyone." At this, Lily promptly nodded.

"Why are you agreeing?" yelled Sirius "You're supposed to hate him!"

"Supposed to…" agreed Lily "But you are whipped"

Sirius scowled. Lily laughed.

"I'm not whipped!" he protested.

"Course not Siri, course not" agreed Remus tauntingly.

"I'm not!"

Everyone laughed and Remus kissed Sirius again, dragging him off to a loveseat.

Lily watched for a second. 'What the hell' she thought and grabbed James again.


End file.
